


Words of Affirmation

by starksgoatee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, bareback, bottom!tony, possesive steve, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Steve finds out about Tony’s kink through two words.





	Words of Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing after a long while of not writing things at all. It’s not good and it’s mostly smut but enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and love; I thrive off of that (:
> 
> Much love!

Steve doesn’t notice it until early one summer morning when it’s too hot to be alive in a tower that no matter how big it is, it is still to small for a super soldier, a literal god, a scientist with anger issues, a spy, Tony Stark himself, and whatever the hell Clint truly does (Steve gave up trying to figure it out after the farm). Tony is jokingly denying Steve the right to switch the thermostat to the ‘cool’ setting claiming that “it’s too expensive and he isn’t made out of money”. With a simple step closer to Tony and the thermostat, Steve firmly says, “turn it on. Now.” And Tony’s smug look fades away as his throat clears and the brunet turns it on. Steve smiles warmly at Tony and he notices the sheer gleam of sweat on the collarbone peeking from the older man’s old band tee. “Good boy.” Steve jokes, but Tony’s eyes grow dark and a hint of a flush kisses Tony’s skin, his dark lashes fluttering up at Steve and it’s Steve’s turn to clear his throat, widening the distance between the two of them before hurrying off to let the rest of the gang know of Steve’s small victory. 

The next time it happens, it’s right after a short and easy battle and Tony was unusually cooperative with Steve. The Avengers are home and Steve runs into Tony on the way to the kitchen. “Sorry,” he says and continues making his way before stopping Tony. “By the way, nice job out there.” 

Tony’s face breaks into a smirk Steve knows comes with danger and Tony licks his lips. “Thanks. I was a good boy out there for you, wasn’t I?” Steve’s body stiffens at Tony’s hushed secretive tone as if he were afraid to get caught, and Steve can clearly sense Tony is flirting and has no fear of flirting back. Steve grabs his water bottle that he had been filling up and walks back towards the hallway to catch the elevator, but stops in front of Tony first.

“You were a very very good boy for me today Tony. Keep it up.” He pats him on the shoulder and leaves. They continue on like this for weeks, taunting each other with wanton glances and subtle remarks until one night they’re at a boring S.H.I.E.L.D charity event and Tony looks good enough to eat. Steve’s been observing the occasion from afar, watching everyone interact with the guests, before spotting Tony in the balcony talking to a man. The man leaves and Steve seizes his chance, walking towards Tony and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, taking in the view of the city below them. Tony doesn’t need to turn and look to see who has invaded his space, he can sense that it’s Steve. “I don’t want you going home with anyone tonight. If anything, you’re coming home with me.” Tony shivers and Steve looks around before his hand slides up to the nape of Tony’a neck squeezing softly. He’s in uncharted territory, but knows that if Tony didn’t’t like this, he’d make it known. 

Instead, the blond gets a soft, “yes Steve.” And Steve smiles at the older man as if Tony had granted him a gift. 

He bends down and presses a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth before his lips come up to his ear and whisper a low, “God Tony, you’re such a good boy for me” into Tony’s ear. Tony grips at Steve’s other hand that’s on the railing and his dark brown eyes meet Steve’s.

“I think it’s time to go home.” 

“I think I agree with you.” By the time they make it out of the door, somehow Tony’s gotten his car waiting for them and gets them back to the tower in under twenty minutes. He leads the way into the tower up to the Stark floor and takes Steve into the bedroom. Steve finally gets his mouth on Tony, cupping his cheek to kiss him long and slow, nibbling softly at Tony’s bottom lip, letting Tony slowly open up for him until he’s sucking on Tony’s tongue and Tony’s hands are on the wasitband of his unbelievably expensive suit pants. “What a good good boy you are, finally letting me get my mouth on you Tones, I’m so proud of you,” Steve tests out and Tony lets out a high needy sound before Steve is pushing him down onto the bed, mouth watering at the sight of Tony undoing the buttons on his own dress shirt, his suit pants tenting up from his massive hard on. 

Steve takes off his own clothes before pulling off Tony’s suit pants and boxers leaving him fully exposed, his fat dick standing proudly in between his legs. A low bubbling heat builds up down in Steve’s stomach and he bites his bottom lip before kissing down Tony’s neck to his chest, kissing and sucking at Tony’s nipples hearing the soft sounds of pleasure being released by the man below him with a smirk on his lips. He kisses down lower before reaching his hipbones, licking down to his inner thighs leaving bite marks in the most intimate of places. Tony arches his back trying to get friction but Steve’s firm hand presses him down into the mattress before jacking Tony off slowly. “Steve please please please tell me you’re going to fuck me, please please fuck me please -“, Tony’s begs are cut off by a kiss to the head of his dick from Steve and are replaced by a low growl. Steve gets up and rummages through Tony’s night stand before finding a tube of lube. He goes back to Tony and spreads his legs lifting one his right on onto his shoulder, the back of Tony’s knee resting against the crook of Steve’s neck. It takes a while for Tony to open up to his thick fingers but soon two fingers are four and then Steve’s got his cockneys pressing gently against Tony’s aching hole. “God Steve please do it please fuck me I want to feel you already, please!” 

Steve chuckles and kisses his thigh before pushing in biting at Tony’s soft pale flesh at the sensation of sliding into Tony’s warmth. Tony moans loudly, cringing slightly at the pain of being spread by something as thick as Steve’s length and Steve rubs at Tony’s hipbone with his free hand. “God you’re being so good for me Tony you’re doing so good taking me so well baby I’m so proud of you.” Steve’s words are enough for Tony to start leaking precum and the blonde starts thrusting into Tony, wrapping a hand around Tony’s length stroking him from base to tip, running his hand over the weeping head. “You’re so pretty Tone, I’ve always wanted to bend you over and fuck you senseless, always wanted to touch your pretty cock and maybe have you choke on my dick. Will you let me do that baby?” Tony’s frantic nods make Steve moan and he thrusts into Tony harder and faster, stroaking Tony in time with his movements. Tony cums minutes later and moves away getting on his knees for Steve, his eyes watery and his hair plastered onto his forehead from sweat. His lashes are as dark as his lustful gaze and he’s panting due to the orgasm but his hand comes up Steve’s thigh to grip at Steve’s dick licking his lips. “Y’gonna suck my cock Stark? You gonna be a good boy for me?” Steve’s Brooklyn accent flirts against his words an Tony nods, suckling sloppily at Steve’s cockhead. 

“I wanna be such a good boy for you Stevie. Wanna be around for whenever you want me wherever you want me.” He sucks at Steve’s length, sliding his tongue up under the base smacking it against his flat tongue. “Fuck my mouth Stevie, I won’t break.” Steve smiles and his thumb circles Tony’s lips stretched around his dick before gripping Tony’s hair fucking into Tony’s mouth, the quiet wet sounds and Steve’s moans filling the large minimalistic room until Steve cries out, coming down Tony’s throat. His head is tilted back and he is still trying to catch his breath when Tony pulls off, cleans them up and pulls Steve down, laying his head on his chest. “That was some of the hottest sex I’ve had and I’d be an idiot if I let you leave this room right now so you’re staying here.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Steve chuckles and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Cancel your plans for tomorrow, I’m taking you out on a date.” 

Tony lifts his head up and looks at Steve with curiosity. “A date?” 

Steve blushes. “You gave me the best blowjob of my life. The least I could do is buy you a nice dinner.” 

Tony laughs that beautiful laugh that makes Steve want to kiss him silly and caresses Steve’s cheek. “You’re a true gentleman.” 

“Only the best for my fella. If you want to be my fella.” 

Tony smiles and kisses him. “Of course I do.” 

Steve gleams at him excitedly, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. He kisses Tony back before uttering the magic words. “Good boy.”


End file.
